Tipsy In Love
by destieltrash
Summary: He could picture Sherlock kissing him all over, muttering his name sinfully over and over. (Your basic Johnlock fanfic except I've never written a fanfic before so don't hate me!)
1. Chapter 1: Drunk n' Lovable

**A.N: First fanfiction EVER so please don't hate me! I think it's pretty good (surprisingly), so I sincerely hope you enjoy! There will probably be three chapters in this fanfiction. Right now I've finished two. There's nothing to bad in this chapter except John's dirty little mind!**

* * *

The scent of booze, loss, celebration and sweaty drunk men, ruled the small bar in which Sherlock, and his companion, John, sat, chugging down their beers heartily.

They had just finished solving five murders that all had one thing in common; a certain symbol was carved into each victims bedroom walls. The symbol was of a trident with three large circles around it. The victims had nothing in common, aside from the fact that they had all recently left the same gang, The Titans. In the end, it was as predicted, the gang leader had asked the members to burn the ones that had left, and carve the symbol in the wall. Stupid move on their part.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Mrs. Mollyyy?" John giggled, slightly (very) drunk as he took another swig of his beer. Secretly, he was quite jealous of Molly.

Ever since she had confessed her undying love for Sherlock, he had been spending more and more time with her. What happened to being a complete sociopath? For some reason, he preferred that Sherlock better. It was better that he didn't have a girlfriend in John's mind. John shook those odd thoughts out of his head. Why did it matter what Sherlock did? John was _married_ for god sakes!

Sherlock pretended to stroke his non-existent beard, also very drunk, "Mm, I don't know, she's a little to... feisty to me." He pulled his hand out of his coat pocket and imitated a cat paw scratching someone.

They both burst out laughing, even though somewhere deep in their mind, they knew it wasn't funny at all.

"Seriously, Sherlock, baby, she's _perfect._ " John spoke through each fit of laughter.

John was laughing so hard, that he hadn't realized that Sherlock had stopped. In fact, Sherlock was staring at John as if he could brutally assassin him through his thoughts.

"John," Sherlock's voice was filled with pure anger, the little fits of laughs and giggles was long since gone.

John stopped laughing as well, looked up and stared into Sherlock's eyes. They were full of lust and love, but also anger and sadness, or so John's drunk mind thought. His breath had turned short and raspy, a half hard erection pressed onto his jeans. He didn't even bother to hide it, to transfixed on how Sherlock was staring at him.

He raked his eyes over Sherlock, undressing him bit by bit, as if they were alone in the bedroom. First he would be taking off Sherlock's scarf, then wrapping it around Sherlock's neck to pull him in for a deep kiss. His tongue sliding along Sherlock's teeth, battling for dominance, the softness of their lips pressed against each other would be mind blowing. Sherlock would taste like faint cigarettes and everything nice. Then, he would take off his jacket and throw it on the ground while ripping off Sherlock's shirt in the process. He would run his hands up and down his stomach teasing his hard nipples.

John gulped rather loudly, "Um, yes, Sherlock?" He tried to push the dirty little thoughts out of his mind.

Sherlock's eyes had turned darker, "Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. A. Baby. Again." And with that, he spun around on his chair, stood up, and stomped out of the bar.

What just happened? John's thoughts were all over the place and he raced after Sherlock, not noticing all the eyes that were plastered on him.

"Sherlock! Sherlock wait!" John yelled after a taxi that peeled off the curb, Sherlock's tall figure could be seen from the taxi's dark windows.

John did up his jacket and wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm on this cold night. He stuck his hand out for a taxi, struggling to stand up. Maybe that last beer wasn't such a good idea. John thought. He wondered how the hell Sherlock got a taxi so fast, most of them were jackass's in England. One of the taxi drivers had probably owed Sherlock a favour, or five.

Ten minutes later he was still standing out in the cold waiting for a taxi, he had begun singing to himself, "Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snooowwww!" he yelled the last part at the top of his lungs, voice cracking throughout the entire two lines.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to face the person. Standing there was a young man, no older than twenty. He had a small smile on his face from overhearing the _delightful_ singing from before. His hair was short and curly, like Sherlock's. He was also wearing a similar scarf and jacket.

John cleared his throat and smiled at him with all his teeth, frankly, it looked rather horrifying. "What can I do for you, young lady?" John said through his teeth, wanting to please the younger man.

The man laughed and said, "You look like you need a ride, John, get in the car." He gestured towards a small red car with tinted windows, a small smile still on his face.

"I must ask your name first! Can't have a rescuer with no name!" John laughed and removed his arms from himself and placing them around the so called rescuer for a big bear hug.

The man noticeably tensed up and John let go.

"Um, well, you can call me, Friend. I don't usually share my name until the second date." 'Friend' winked casually at John.

John smiled again, wanting to make the best impression, "Why of course I'll get in the car Friend, for we are no longer strangers. I want to know all your secrets." John giggled as he replied tapping 'Friend's' nose.

The man opened up the passengers side door and John got in, still giggling. Friend got in beside him and slammed the door shut.

"221 Baker Street. Step on it." Friend said to the driver, his voice turning deep and less friendly. The driver was an older man, about 50, tattoos visible on his arm, for he was only wearing a tank top.

"Oh, can we go to the carnival instead, you see, my friend Sherlock is home. He's rather mad at me at the moment." John reached up to stroke the man's tattoos, "I like these, should I get some?" he asked turning to Friend. He continued to run his hand up and down the drivers arm.

"Make him stop or I'll snap his neck." the driver said.

John quickly pulled his hand away. Wringing necks would not get him any closer to the carnival.

Friend only laughed, "I wish, I know he's annoying, but he's drunk, and the boss wants him delivered to Sherlock alive."

The thought of Sherlock only made John angry. "Friend, can I talk to you about something?" John asked.

The man sighed, but put on a fake smile for John, "Of course. Anything for you." his voice turned deep and lustful, sending shivers up and down John's spine and then straight to his cock.

"Okay. Well. You see, I have this friend, Sherlock. He's a really great guy and he likes to help people. I know he tries to help me when I'm struggling, but I don't think he can help me with this. I think I'm in love with him. I love the way he looks at me, the way his eyes seem to peer into my soul, the way his hair curls, kind of like yours. I love the way he wears he scarf and jacket. Kind of like you. I love how he makes me smile and laugh, like you."

John looked into Friend's eyes, they were dark and lustful. Just like the way Sherlock's were at the bar. Suddenly, the younger man wasn't Friend, it was Sherlock. He could picture Sherlock kissing him all over, muttering his name sinfully over and over. He could picture him stopping at the top of his hardened erection, his hand touching it, rubbing it up and down, fascinated with it's length . He could imagine Sherlock wrapping his pink lips around the head and sucking long and hard, then taking him all. He could imagine the pleasure of it. He could imagine Sherlock slamming into him deeply and then rocking their bodies together at a perfect pace, hitting John's prostate every. single. time. He could imagine it all.

He leaned in and kissed Friend, sliding his tongue around his lips, wanting in. The younger man pushed John away forcefully.

"Friends don't kiss friends." he said with disgust in his voice.

John was hurt. 'Sherlock' had rejected him twice in one night. "Okay."

They pulled up at 221B and John opened the door to get out, "Thank you for driving me home. Goodnight Sherlock 2.0."

"John, wait." Friend called grabbing John's hand, "I changed my mind. Sometimes, friends _do_ kiss friends." The younger man threw an award winning smile at John hoping that he would buy the lame excuse to get back in. He wanted as little attention as possible towards the blood that was about to spill.

John nodded his head quickly and scrambled to get back in the car, very excited. Friend smiled lovingly at him and reached over to caress his rosy cheeks. Just as his hand reached John's face, he pulled it back and slapped John as hard as he could.

His face stung with pain, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh God! What the _hell_ was that?" he screamed at the man.

The younger man only smiled and reared back to punch John again, this time in the nose, causing it to bleed. He then proceeded to pull out a knife and slash his cheek with it. John was screaming with immense pain, his pride hurt as well. 'Friend' opened the side door and yanked John out, his head hitting the sidewalk. Spots danced before his eyes as he reached up to wipe away the blood pooling into his eyes.

"John, I want you to look at me." the man said murderously.

John couldn't bring himself to move for he was in to much pain. He could only think of Sherlock, not 50 feet away from him, sitting on his comfy chair, looking for the next case. His flawless face was clear in his mind, grey eyes, flushed cheeks, stuck-in-a-smirk lips. All of it.

"Damn it John, I said, Look. At. Me!" he yelled, a sharp blow into his side. He groaned and then another pierced him. "Look. At. Me.!" Friend screamed.

With all the strength he could muster, he flipped over, his head dangling painfully off of the curb. Friend glared down at him, hate in his eyes, but a smile on his face.

"You want to know my name John?" the man said slowly, "Do want to know? Because if you do I will tell you." he laughed. "And if you don't I'll punch you."

He reached down and grabbed Johns collar, pulling him up so fast his head spun. He hit him square in the mouth, causing it to bleed. The blood poured swiftly down his throat and the tears rushed down his face.

"Do you want to know my name John? Do you?" Another punch. "Please tell me I've been dying to tell you." A kick to the groin. "I'm going to tell you anyways." And with that he let go of John allowing him to crumple to the ground.

John curled up in shame. Everything was burning with pain, his pride gone, while the man stood there and laughed. How could he trust a monster like him? How come he couldn't fight back? Why was he so weak? He tried to muster up all the remaining strength he had and push himself up. John fell, but flipped over in time so he didn't land on his face.

"I'll tell you my name John, but you have to make sure your little Sherlock friend gets this message."

John's ears perked up at the sound of Sherlock's name.

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't think all this was for _you,_ did you? Well trust me it's not. All this is about how Sherlock busted us for getting revenge. You know what it's like right? To lose someone you care about I mean. Not everybody does. When my brother quit the gang I was all alone, so I told my boss, why not gank the sons-of-bitches that left us to rot? So we did, including my brother." The younger man paused to laugh. "And I enjoyed every single second of it. His screams, the smell of burning flesh, the fire, all of it. But when we got busted for delivering what they deserved, sure we'll be a little mad. We couldn't get Sherlock, even when he's drunk, so we got the next best thing, his lover." he laughed again.

Lover? He wasn't Sherlock's lover, Sherlock probably perceived him as a brother, nothing more.

"So I'll tell you my name John Watson, and the message. My name is Grayson White, part of the gang, The Titans. We will kill you Sherlock, and everyone you know and care about. Burn in hell. From: Dominic." And with that he delivered a quick, but hard, blow to John's face with his foot and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: It's OK to be Gay!

When John finally opened his eyes twelve hours later, he wasn't out bleeding on the streets, he was lying in bed. No, not his bed he noticed, his bed was bigger, this was only a queen. He blinked two or three times, trying to focus on his surroundings by sitting up, allowing the thin blanket that was covering him fall onto his legs. Squinting, he tried to make out what the wall colors were, when a sudden pang of pain hit him square in the head, causing him to have to lie back down. Where on earth was he?

A squeak of the door sounds somewhere to his right. The click-clack of woman's heels pound on the floor closer to him, each time causing his head to throb.

"Keep it down would you!" he tries to say, but his words come out fuzzy so it sounds more like, "Keep dow wou you!" His throat is so dry it could become a new desert.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I hadn't realized you were awake. I was only checking in." Mrs. Hudson's voice rings out.

John replies by making a noise that is somewhere between a moan and a grunt.

"I wanted to take you to the hospital, but Sherlock didn't think it was best. In fact, he thought it would be safer here. You've gotten quite a nasty scratch on your cheek and bump on your head, would you like some cold water for it?"

At the sound of Sherlock's name, John realizes where he is. He's in Sherlock's bed, right where he imagined the scenarios of them making love. He was at a bar when that happened. John was starting to remember what happened. During the their time at the bar, Sherlock got mad, so John had gotten a ride and the driver tried to kill him. No, not the driver, Sherlock 2.0, aka: Grayson. Grayson said he wanted Sherlock to get a message and John was supposed to pass it on, but what? He racked his brain, but everything was fuzzy, either from the hangover or the beating.

"John, are you okay? Do you want Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson said, her voice filled with worry.

John sat up again and blinked until the fuzzy spots were out of his eye's. He then looked up to Mrs. Hudson and nodded.

"Um, okay, sit tight dear." she turned and left the room to call Sherlock.

John swung his legs over the bed and touched his feet to the floor, curling his toes in reaction to the coldness. He then tried to talk, "My name is John Watson." Still a bit fuzzy. "My name is John Watson." Oh dear, that was even worse, he thought. "My name is John Watson!" he shouted perfectly just as Sherlock walked into the room.

Sherlock smiled down at him, "Why yes, your name _is_ John Watson." He sat down beside John on the bed and stared down at his lap. "Are you all right?" His face portrayed guilt and anger, even though he tried very hard to hide it. That was unusual, no one was ever able to read Sherlock.

"Yes, I'm fine." John spoke slowly trying not to jumble up his words.

The other man turned to him, "Then what the hell were you thinking! Bloody hell, John, you could have died!" he shouted at him.

Each word hit him like a bullet, "I was thinking that you were mad, so I'd get a ride." John was starting to get mad.

"From a bloody gang member? Really John? That's pathetic." and he stomped out of the room.

"Sherlock, wait!" John shouted after him, "He wanted to tell you something! After I tell you you can go off and have a dumb fit."

The man leaned his head back into the room, "Message?"

John sighed, "Yes Sherlock, message."

Sherlock sprung from the doorway back to John's side, "Perfect." a grin spread onto his face.

"Do you want to know wh-"

"Of course I want to know, John, tell me already!" Sherlock snapped.

"You mean you don't already know what I have to say? Aren't you the great Sherlock Holmes?" John teased.

"I'm not a mind reader John, but I wanted you to feel a bit special. Of course I knew there was a message. My guess is he wanted you to tell me that he's angry and threatened to kill me and everyone I love. That's obvious since he sent you. I already know the messenger's name, Grayson, and I know the message must come from Dominic. Really John, it's not rocket science." Sherlock spoke with a smirk plastered on his face.

John was awestruck, his jaw practically touching the floor. "And judging from your reaction, I am most definitely right!"

"Brilliant." John replied.

"It shouldn't come as a shock anymore you know."

"I know." A blush formed onto his cheeks.

An awkward sense filled the room as they sat there in total silence, the sound of honking cars and engines filled the room instead.

Mrs. Hudson stepped back into the room, "John, Mary's here to see you." she smiled and Mary stepped in front of her, a grim grin crossed her face.

She opened her mouth to speak, "I'd like some privacy with my husband please."

Everyone quickly evacuated the room. Mary walked over, one hand on her forming baby bump and the other fixing her hair.

"Are you alright John?" she asked as she smoothed out the blanket before sitting down beside him.

John placed his arm around her and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. He wanted to feel something other then his homosexual thoughts. There was no pleasant reaction from either of them. When he placed his lips upon her cheek, it felt more like a friend and Mary awkwardly pulled away.

"John, I need to tell you something." Mary spoke, looking down at her lap.

John pulled at the edge of his shirt, nervous from their response of the kiss, and for what Mary was going to say. "What is it?"

Mary looked at John square in the eye and then spoke, her voice filled with misery and dread. "Sweetheart, I know you don't want to hear this, but I can't contain it much longer. It's about the baby."

John jumped in, "Is it alright?" he practically yelled.

Mary smiled, content with his sudden worry, "No, John, the baby, it isn't- it isn't yours." her eyes filled with tears.

John froze. How could the baby not be his? Who had hurt Mary? Who had stolen his parenthood from him?

"Who did this to you? I swear to God, I will find them and I will kill them. You have to tell me what they look like so we can file a police report! He can't get away with raping you, I won't let him!" John yelled jumping up. Even if he felt nothing for Mary, well, that didn't mean he couldn't be protective over her.

"John, I'm having an affair." was her response, a single tear ran down her face.

He sat back down. "What? How? Who? Why?" he couldn't form a proper sentence.

" You're hardly around anymore John! I don't get to see you and when I do you're always telling me stories about Sherlock and your adventures! Your line of work is to dangerous, especially now that we have a baby! The baby belongs to Jim Peters, our neighbour. I didn't mean for this to happen, but half the time I'm pretty sure you're in love with Sherlock and not me." Mary yelled, breaking out into even more tears.

"Mary. What the actual hell." John could only say.

"I want a divorce." She stated.

"And I want you to get out of this room. I can't even look at you right now. After all I've done for you- God damn Mary, I need space to think. Go stay at Jim's or something, since you love him more than you love me."

"John, I at least want to-"

"Get. The fuck. Out." he cut her off and lay back down, facing away from her.

She stood up and left, "I'm sorry." she said as she walked out of the room.

A while later, Sherlock walked back in and lay down next to John, staring at the ceiling. He started humming a song, not something John recognized though. It felt so good to have Sherlock beside him. It would feel even better if they were snuggled up naked after a good shag. To fall asleep in each others arms only to wake up and have a go at it again.

"Mary told Mrs. Hudson and I everything. Are you okay?" Sherlock said, voice filled with compassion.

"Honestly, no." John sighed.

"I guess we won't be seeing her around anymore." Sherlock stated.

"No, I suppose we won't." he sighed again and turned to face his friend. "Sherlock, I need to tell you something."

Sherlock turned to face John, their faces inches from the others, "What is it."

He stared into Sherlock's eyes, trying to find the slightest hint of lust in them, trying to find the okay. He leaned a teensy bit closer. Sherlock moaned a bit under his breath. John smiled, he barely heard it, but he knew it was a groan of love and not of annoyance. He finally closed the gap and kissed Sherlock for the first time in real life.

"John!" Sherlock gasped and pulled away.

John flushed and sat up, prepared to get up and run away. Sherlock sat up as well and grabbed John's face with his hands and brought them together once more. John moaned and leaned in deeper, sucking on Sherlock's bottom lip as Sherlock ran his tongue over John's. They both pulled away for breath. John licked his lips and began to climb on Sherlock to straddle him. Their lips met again and their tongues battled for dominance. Sherlock pulled John closer, rubbing his erection along his. This elected groans from them both.

"Oh god Sherlock. Fuck. I've been waiting, God." he couldn't form a sentence from the pure bliss of it.

Sherlock flipped John over so he was laying on him. He quickened the face, their cocks rubbed faster and faster. John placed his lips over the other mans necked and sucked and teased the sensitive skin. John's pants felt as though they would burst from the pressure of his huge erection.

"Oh God John, that feels so damn good. Fuck yeah." Sherlock moaned and groaned.

John quickened the pace, the flew together, until Sherlock pulled away as soon as John was about to reach his climax.

"Sherlock. Please."

Sherlock grabbed at the waist of John's jeans and yanked them down, revealing a humongous bulge and a wet spot on his red boxers from the dripping pre-cum.

"John, fuck. I love the look of your rock hard dick." Sherlock muttered as John pulled his boxers down.

His cock stood up, waiting for action, "Sherlock." he said and reached down to touch it. He shivered from delight. Sherlock grinned and took off all his clothes except for his underwear and took John's shirt off.

Sherlock stared as John rubbed his hand up and down, thumbing the head, moaning Sherlock's name and gripping the bedsheets tightly.

"Babe. If you don't do something soon, I'm going to cum before you even touch me." John grinned, removing his hand painfully.

With a deep breath, Sherlock firmly grabbed John's dick and licked the salty and sweet pre-cum from the head. John shivered and moaned, clawing at Sherlock's back. He gasped as Sherlock did it again. He ran his tongue down and up the length.

"John, you have a fabulous dick." Sherlock stated and took him all, bobbing up and down.

"Sherlock! Fuck! OhmyGod!" John screamed.

Sherlock didn't stop, only sped up. Down and up, down and up, over and over. The slap of skin on mouth was too enjoyable, the feeling was to God damn amazing, and with one last scream, John came, white flashed before his eyes. Sherlock came in his pants from the sound of John's and enjoyment swallowed every last drop of John's cum and pulled away licking his lips.

"Sherlock, you are the best fucking cocksucker I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." John sighed caressing his lovers face.

"John, you have the biggest cock I've ever seen." Sherlock replied.

They both lay there for a while, loving the sound of each others breathing.

"We should, um, clean up a bit and get some food into us." John said, "Not that I want to of course, it's just, I'm starved."

"Me too."

John quickly peeled himself away and jumped into Sherlock's shower. He then proceeded to dry off and pull his clothes back on. Sherlock did the same, accept he pulled on a fresh pair of pants, for his were ruined.

Sherlock reached over to John and squeezed his hand briefly, "Let's go then."

They stepped out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs hand in hand, both still in pure bliss. When they reached the bottom they froze, jaws dropping open. Mrs. Hudson sat there, sipping tea, a cheeky grin on her face.

"That sounded like fun!" she said laughing, "It's about time!"


	3. Together

**A/N: So I think there will be one more chapter after this and than I'll have the epilogue. This is my worst one so far so please don't hate me! Try to enjoy!**

"Mrs. Hudson?" John regained the power to speak again. He blushed uncontrollably, he was sure his face was as red as a tomato. "Um, how much-"

He was cut of with a giggle, "I don't mean to sound weird or anything dear, but the kettle was on and you can't let good water go to waste. I guess you could say I heard... all of it."

Sherlock was clenching his shirt, extremely embarrassed, "So, are you, um, OK with it? Us, I mean."

Mrs. Hudson stared Sherlock dead in the eye as she spoke, "You dare say that to me! I knew you two were in love with each other the first time I saw you together! I told you both time after time, day after day that you were gay for each other."

"Bisexual!" John pointlessly jumped in. His face turned redder than before when he felt the others eyes fall onto him questioningly. "Just saying."

"Gay." Mrs. Hudson replied. "Anyways, whenever I walked near you two I could _feel_ how much you were eye fucking each other, excuse my french." It was her turn to blush.

They all glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. Today was a very strange day, John thought to himself. Sherlock grabbed his hand once more feeling confidant and strode over to the table to sit for some tea.

In mid drink their doorbell rang, Greg Lestrade burst into the room frantically looking around. "Sherlock! We know where their base is!"

Sherlock jumped up from the table and pulled on his coat and scarf, "Address?"

"41 Elementary Street." Greg replied.

Sherlock nodded, "Go, we'll catch up." he strode over to John and pulled him up, "Let's go John, I don't have all day! Get your things"

John stood and stumbled towards his shoes and coat, "What's going on?"

"They found The Titans base, obviously. I hate working gang cases, they're so simple and boring!" Sherlock replied clapping his hands.

John snorted at this, "Says you! You didn't get beat to death!" when he was done slipping his shoe's on he was shoved out the door by Sherlock.

Sherlock stepped out and slammed the door, completely forgetting about Mrs. Hudson, "You're not dead, John. Not on my watch."

"My hero." John sighed sarcastically.

The other stood on the sidewalk hailing a cab. One soon pulled over and they scrambled in.

"I would like to think so." Sherlock said with a wink, "41 Elementary Street." he said to the driver.

As the taxi pulled away from the curb, John began to feel sick. His clothes became uncomfortable and hot, while butterflies riled up in his stomach. He wasn't comfortable with facing Grayson again after last night. He still felt low and embarrassed from not being able to fight back.

"You're nervous." Sherlock observed.

John let out a shaky laugh, "Really that obvious, huh?"

The other placed his hand gently on John's leg, trying to show that he cared now that their feelings were out in the open, "Do you really want to get me started?" Sherlock said as he moved his hand slowly up John's leg.

John shivered with anticipation, but regretfully placed his hand over Sherlock's, stopping him from climbing any higher.

"John?" Sherlock questioned.

John sighed, "Look, there's nothing I'd rather do then spend my time shagging you, but before we do something again, I want to know what we are. I can't be in a committed relationship right now. My wife has just left me and I've already moved on, but we're still married and there's still a small wound. I mean, I thought I was a father, and that was the best feeling, but I'm not. I just need a little time." Sherlock nodded his head throughout John's small speech.

"Really, the only relationship I've been in is with Janine, but that was for information. I don't know how well I would do in a relationship. I think I'm ready to try one out, with you, but not until you're ready." Sherlock replied.

John smiled, he was glad Sherlock understood. They turned a corner that lead to Elementary street, it was rather shady, John noticed. They pulled up to house 41 and there was an undercover police car with Lestrade sitting in it, he was sipping coffee nervously. It was strange that there was no backup, but maybe it wasn't that big a job. John handed the cab driver 10 pounds for driving them there.

"Are you sure you want to get out here? I can drive you to the street over. This road isn't known for being... a good one I guess." The cabbie turned to face Sherlock and John who were in the middle of getting out of the taxi.

Sherlock ignored him and ran over to Greg, while John replied, "No thanks." and hurried after him.

The cab sped off as John reached the car, jumping into the backseat. "Where's everyone else?" John questioned.

"You are everyone else." Greg replied. He turned to face John, "So here's the plan, Sherlock's going to go through the front door, there's a walkie-talkie in the waistband of his jeans. When he says, 'I give up. I can't let you hurt them,' you and I will burst through the back and take the one's we didn't get the first time down to the station."

"Wait, I don't want Sherlock going alone!" John exclaimed.

This time, it was Sherlock's turn to face him, "I'm your hero remember." he gave a small grin.

Before John could decline again, Sherlock opened the door and ran to the front. John watched as he knocked once, than again.

"Let's go John." Greg says getting out of the car.

"Wait! I want to know that he gets in safely."

The door slowly opens and he can see the corners of Sherlock's mouth turn up in an annoying, yet friendly to the eye smile. The person who opened the door throws it open, John can barely make up the features of Grayson.

"John! We have to go!" Greg opens the backseat door yanking John's arm. John doesn't budge.

Something's not right, Sherlock's still standing there, but more and more people are coming to the door. One in particular steps out, he has a long scar across his face, he then holds out his hand for a shake. Sherlock slowly reaches up to grab it, with the other hand he's reaching into his pocket. When he pulls it out there's a gun, but the gang isn't reacting badly. In fact, they're reaching out for it. Something is definitely not right.

"Greg... why don't you have backup." John questions again.

"I told you, you are the backup. We have to go John!" Greg yanks his arm once more.

John watches as the man with the scar grasps the gun, and Sherlock let's go. From there, everything feels like it's slow motion, the man kicks Sherlock's legs out from under him, causing him to fall on his knees. He takes the gun and hit's Sherlock's face. All the people laugh and point as Sherlock gets more and more beat down. Sherlock doesn't even fight back. John wants to get up, he wants to help his lover, but he's frozen in place.

Distantly, he can hear Greg crying and repeating, "He wanted it, he said it was the only way! He wanted it, he said it was the only way! He wanted it, John, I swear!"

The man lifts the gun and places it against Sherlock's chest. John watches as he pulls the trigger. Sherlock falls on his back, toppling down the front stairs. He wants to scream, but everything seems fake, like in a movie. Blood pools around Sherlock's chest.

"Sherlock..." John mutters. The gang members go back inside.

"I'm calling 911." Greg says. He dials the number, "Help. I need an ambulance and FBI asap! 41 Elementary Street."

"Sherlock..." John slumps in his seat. "Damn you! You knew this was going to happen! You mother fucking bastard!" John screams and gets out of the car.

He slaps Greg once, than again, before running over to Sherlock. He flips him over, resting his face in his lap.

John feels tears stream down his face, "Please no, Sherlock, not again. Please don't do this to me." John cries. He puts a shaky hand over Sherlock's neck, feeling for a pulse, "C'mon. Please, Sherlock, I've already lost you! Sherlock! Damnit! Please!" John screams not feeling one. "I'm ready now! I want to be in a relationship! Please, let's do this. But you have to wake up!" He runs his hands through Sherlock's blood soaked hair. He could distantly hear sirens in the distance. "We have to do this together! I've lost everything you selfish idiot! Please, my darling, wake up." John weakly finishes.

The ambulances grow closer and closer until their right beside him. He can feel arms trying to pull him away from Sherlock, so John clutches harder and harder, until he gives up. He can see paramedics crowding around his lover while John lays there on the pavement yet again, wanting it all to end.

"Sherlock..."


	4. Chapter 4

John lay on the ground, weeping as the ambulance pulled away. He prayed, prayed to God that it wasn't true, that Sherlock hadn't left him yet again. He blamed himself for not being able to help, he blamed Greg for letting Sherlock go through with this, but mostly, he blamed Sherlock for trying to sacrifice himself to save the people he held most dear.

"John, we should go, the FBI are going to be here soon. I don't want us in their way." Lestrade said from behind him.

John slowly pushed himself from the ground and turned to face Greg, "Fuck you." he said angrily and stormed off.

He had no particular destination, he only knew he wanted to be away from Greg, from the house, from the puddle of blood that belonged to Sherlock. He couldn't believe that Sherlock had done it to him again, didn't he realize how much he meant to John? Does he really not care about his life? John realized he needed to inform Mrs. Hudson about what happened, he hoped that she wouldn't have a heart attack.

He pulled out his cellphone and diled her number. She picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Hudson, there's something I need to tell-"

She cut him off, "It can wait dear, I've got biscuits in the oven for you and Sherlock, they're going to burn if I don't hang up now. Hurry home!" she hung up.

John rubbed his temple and walked to the edge of the sidewalk hailing a taxi. Five minutes later one pulled up. He opened to door and jumped in.

"221B Baker Street, please." he said to the driver.

They drove off and soon pulled up next to the house.

"Thank you." he said to the driver and handed him seven pounds.

He got out and strode over to the front door, taking a deep breath before walking in to the smell of fresh chocolate chip biscuits. How John wished Sherlock was beside him so they could do weird/cute couple things like snuggle up and watch films after a tough case, go for long walks, and bake things together. He knew Sherlock wouldn't be that into it, but he would enjoy being with John and John would enjoy being with Sherlock.

"John! There you are!" Mrs. Hudson's soft voice rings out from the top of the stairs, "I've got a fresh pot of tea ready for you two lovebirds! Speaking of which, where's Sherlock? Is he still outside?"

"Mrs. Hudson. I think we should go upstairs." John replied and started to trudge up the stairs past her. His legs felt as though they were filled with led.

"Oh, OK." she replies happily and follows.

Once they reach the top, John pushes open the door and slowly walks inside. There are so many things that remind him of Sherlock, the bullet holes in the wall, the skull on the mantle, his violin in the corner. John walks over to the two chairs in the middle of the room, but instead of sitting in his designated chair, he plops down in Sherlock's. It engulfs his figure as if it was made for him.

"John?" Mrs. Hudson questions.

"Take a seat Mrs. Hudson." he responds.

She glances over to John's chair, questioning with her eyes if it's okay to sit there. She glances back to John and he nods his head. Lowering herself onto the chair, she shifts trying to get comfortable.

"Is everything okay dear?"

"No... Mrs. Hudson, while we were there, Sherlock... got into an accident of sorts." he forces the dreaded words out.

"Sherlock... is he okay?" she replies, voice filled with worry.

John takes a deep breath, "No, no I don't think he is. Not this time." his eyes fill with tears.

"Oh my god!" she cries, "John, sweetheart, we have to go to the hospital! We have to make sure Sherlock is okay! For heavens sake, I am not burring that self-loathing ignorant idiot again! I can't, I won't."

He shakes his head, "I can't do that. I'm not strong enough to see him attached to all those machines, not again." he admits.

She shoots up and marches over to him, "What is wrong with you?! Did you know that when that man beat you until you couldn't stand Sherlock watched over you like a hawk. He only let you out of his sight when he had to use the washroom or eat. You are so incredibly selfish sometimes. You have to protect him, that's what people that love each other do you fool!" she yells at him.

John was awestruck, Mrs. Hudson never got like this. He slowly reached for her hand and she took it, squeezing it before collapsing onto John's lap. She burst into tears as John held her, soothing her by running a hand through her hair. She looked so broken and frail, not strong and brave like the Mrs. Hudson he knew. He held her close, like a mother would hold an infant, rocking her, running his hand up and down her back. She was so unbelievably amazing and John couldn't bear to see her like this, she was like a mother to him.

"I- I can't keep seeing you two getting hurt. You are my babies, my children." she said through her tears.

"Okay, it's OK, let's go see Sherlock." he gave in.

Mrs. Hudson stopped crying, sniffled, and stood up, straightening her dress, "I'm sorry, John, I don't know what came over me."

"That's alright." he replied standing up.

They exited the flat and John hailed a taxi yet again. Once one pulled up they drove to the hospital.

As they entered the hospital, the smell of sickness and hand sanitizer washed over them. John felt queasy, he really didn't want to see Sherlock right now, he didn't care how selfish that sounded. He seriously hoped Sherlock was asleep. Once they reached the empty front desk, John started tapping his foot nervously.

Mrs. Hudson clasped John's arm with both hands, "Come on, John, it's going to be fine."

"Say's you." John muttered under his breath.

Not long after, a pretty secretary with long blonde hair popped up behind the desk. She smiled at them with the most fake smile John had ever scene.

"Sorry for the wait, I've been quite busy today." she said.

If Sherlock were here, he would analyze her and find out just what she was up too. A second later, a man stumbled out behind the desk as well. His face was as red as a tomato and his hair was messed up like he'd just been sleeping. He glanced up at the woman and then at John, looking flustered and impatient. Sherlock didn't need to be here to figure this one out, it was obvious that some... _activities_ had been going on in the back room that John had interrupted.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he spoke, "We're looking for a Mr. Sherlock Holmes. He registered about thirty minutes ago."

"Alrighty!" she squeaked and quickly searched him up. "Room 235. You can't go up unless he's your spouse or he's related to you." she looked pointedly at each of them.

"Mother." Mrs. Hudson said.

John blushed, but then looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Spouse."

Her jaw dropped, but quickly tried to regain her composer, "Well." she said glaring at them, "I guess you may go up." she gave a humph and turned back to the man that was awkwardly waiting there.

They strode towards the elevator and pushed the 'up' button.

"How dare she talk to you like that John. Just because you're gay doesn't mean you're worth any less." Mrs. Hudson huffed.

John let out a shaky laugh, "I guess I'll have to get used to all the different reactions. Not everyone is as... accepting as you Mrs. Hudson. I mean, there will be people like you that _want_ guys like me to be with other men, but there's others that will do anything to keep us apart or let us know that they don't approve. Then, there will be people that just don't care."

The elevator dinged and opened and they stepped in. John pushed button number two and they rode up to the second floor.

"It's going to be fine John, don't worry about it." Mrs. Hudson reassured him.

When they walked into Sherlock's room, they found that he was asleep. He was hooked up to a lot of machines. A doctor was standing beside his bed taking notes.

When he turned, he looked annoyed, "He's not aloud visitors at the moment, well not unless you're related to him. His parents and brother were already here, so who might you be, and why did Angela let you two up?"

Was everyone this rude in hospitals? John wondered. "Well, I am his husband, and this woman here is his Grandmother, so if you'll excuse us."

The man smiled at them, looking guilty. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, I've been having a rough day today, my husband wants a divorce claiming that he was only sexually confused. I'll leave you with him, he's asleep now so don't try to wake him." he finished and left the room.

"Thank you!" John called to the departing man.

When he turned back to Sherlock, he saw that his eye's were now open. John jumped up startled and blushed. How much had Sherlock heard?

"So we're married now, huh?" Sherlock grinned. "Well that wouldn't be so bad would it? How about Mr. Sherlock Watson? No that doesn't sound as good does it... what about Mr. John Holmes?" he questioned.

"Sherlock Holmes, are you proposing to me?" John joked holding his hand over his heart.

Sherlock stared at him, gulped, then spoke, "Well- I believe I am." he said looking John in the eye.

John was awestruck. He tried to process what had just happened, had Sherlock really just proposed to him? Mrs. Hudson squealed and ran over to Sherlock hugging him as tightly as she good, avoiding all the wires. John's eyes glazed over with tears of happiness. When his vision was clear again, Sherlock was holding a small box in his hand. He opened it and there lay a gold, shiny and polished wedding band. It reminded him of their first case together, _A Study in Pink._ The woman had been wearing one, leading to Sherlock figuring out that she was unhappily married.

"I'm not very good at proposals, well I don't think I am, but John Watson, would you do me the pleasure in becoming my husband."

John's eyes filled with tears once more and he walked over to the side of Sherlock's bed.

"John are you okay? I didn't mean to make you sad." Sherlock said his voice full of worry. He then noticed that John had a big smile on his face. "Oh, I suppose those are tears of happiness. My mistake, my analyzing skills must be off because of all the morphine."

John shook his head, grinning down at his _fiance_ and how ridiculous he was being. He leaned down to shut up the chatter with a sweet, but meaningful kiss.

"I love you." he said.

"I know." Sherlock replied grinning. John shook his head once more and leaned down for another kiss, this time passionate and needy.

A camera flash split them up. They looked over to see Mrs. Hudson grinning like a madwoman and holding a camera.

"Well don't let me stop the fun! I just want to capture this moment, I've been waiting for it for so long!" she clicked another picture.

John felt embarrassed, but the happy feeling was stronger. He swooped down to capture Sherlock's lips for certainly, not the last time.


	5. EPILOGUE PART 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Sadly, this story is coming to an end. I'm writing a two part epilogue, each will be pretty short compared to other chapters (1500ish), but they will be very cute! Sorry if this first part is bad, I was just reading My Immortal. Honestly, if you've never read it, PLEASE DO NOT! IT WILL LOWER YOUR WRITING SKILL BY 50%. Also, I'm horrible at writing sex scenes so yeah. Anyways, here it is!**

 **"** Sherlock, do you take John to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest said looking at them both.

He was the only Catholic priest that would marry two men. Sherlock and John had decided to do a small, traditional marriage, but without the big party later on, they both weren't that interested in parties. They wanted to quickly move on to other activities after the wedding.  
"I do." John promised, smiling up at Sherlock.  
"John, do you take Sherlock to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." Sherlock promised, allowing himself to get lost in John's eyes. His new husband looked stunning in his suit, Sherlock noticed.

"Then you may kiss the bri- I mean husband. I'm so sorry. I usually marry straight couples, I didn't even think-" the priest rambled and rambled, his blush growing more and more prominent by the second.

John and Sherlock didn't care though, they were already heavily kissing by the time the priest had said 'kiss'. The few people that were there, (Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock's parents, his brother, John's sister, and Greg) were all cheering and clapping.

Once they broke apart, they stared lovingly into each others eyes for a moment before running down the aisle to the awaiting car. They jumped in and waved to all the people that had followed them and drove off.

Soon, their mouths were pressed up against each others and they made out passionately. The kissing was rushed and full of lust, but also meaningful. John moved his tongue along Sherlock's lower lip and began to suck. This evoked a deep moan from Sherlock and he returned the favour. Their tongues began to battle for dominance and they pulled over to the hotel they had booked for the evening.

They slowly parted and thanked the driver as they rushed off towards the main entrance, completely forgetting about their luggage in the trunk.

John hadn't noticed the pulsing erection in his jeans until he noticed all the people staring at the couple in the lobby. John's face turned from excitement to horrified embarrassment. Sherlock covered his mouth, trying to suppress a giggle as he walked over to the main desk. John was still frozen to the spot when someone let out a wolf whistle.

Everyone started clapping and saying things like, "Go get him tiger!" and, "You struck lucky, Sherlock." John assumed he knew him through the numerous cases he had solved.

John found his sense of mind and ran to Sherlock, who was holding the key to their pre-booked suite. He crashed into him and held on tight, willing for the people to leave him alone and stop cheering. Sherlock patted his back reassuringly and walked over to the elevator as best as he could with John to carry.

They soon arrived at their room and Sherlock unlocked the door allowing them to step in. The sight overtook John and his arms went slack. Rose petals were littered along the floor and created a path to a closed-door-room. Candles were everywhere, the lights off, creating a sexy and lustful aurora.

When John turned back to Sherlock he was jumped with the sudden contact of lip on lip. It only took a moment for John to react and placed his arms along Sherlock's back, bringing the two closer. Sherlock sucked John's lip, running his tongue along his mouth wanting in. John easily complied and began to explore Sherlock's mouth. The kissing became more and more frantic and clothes were soon lost. Sherlock moved his hands near John's thighs.

John shivered and gave in to the desire, dry humping Sherlock's leg, rubbing his erected member faster in faster along it until Sherlock hoisted him up. John entwined his legs around Sherlock's waist and Sherlock walked into the room, never leaving John's mouth. Sherlock's cock was twitching, wanting more contact. A silk sheeted bed awaited them, rose petals decorated that. Lube sat on the bedside table next to it.

Sherlock gently laid John out onto the bed, causing him to let go of Sherlock's waist. John grew aggravated at the sudden loss of contact and growled in frustration. His chest was bare and the clothing that remained was his trousers and underwear.

"Calm down baby, I want to look at you." Sherlock replied to the growl.

John spread his legs, hoisting his body up, allowing Sherlock's eyes to wander over his longing body. Sherlock nodded in appreciation and leaned down on John, unbuttoning his pants. On his boxers lay a wet spot of pre-cum. Sherlock lay his head over John's covered dick and gave a grin, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue along the growing lump.

John humped the air, grateful for the contact. Sherlock grabbed the edges of John's boxers and pulled them down, allowing his erection to spring free and hit him in the chest. John humped the air again, completely naked. Sherlock stood up and quickly took off his remaining clothes, allowing his erected cock to spring free as well.

John moved his hand to his penis, stroking up and down, moaning sinfully and shivering in delight.

"No!" Sherlock snapped and began stroking his own erected dick, "Not yet."

Sherlock watched John's dick twitch, loving the sound of John's moaning from watching Sherlock touch himself.

"Now you may." Sherlock said.

John moaned gratefully and wasted no time in grabbing his member tightly, pumping up and down, rubbing his thumb along the head. John threw his head back as he pumped, feeling overwhelmed with the pleasure of the feeling and Sherlock's eyes on him. He shivered as he cam closer, moaning with intensity.

"Now stop." Sherlock commanded and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, slicking his dick in it. "Turn around and bend over."

John flipped over and stuck his ready ass in the air. Sherlock slicked his fingers and without warning stuck one in John's tight hole. John moaned and bucked up, trying to get comfortable. Another finger joined the first and began to stretch him out. John moaned and shivered, awaiting to be penetrated.

"Please, Sherlock." John whimpered.

That did it for Sherlock, who reeled back and slammed into John, hitting his prostate. John screamed Sherlock's name bucking up again.

"Fuck yes! Oh, John! You feel so damn good!" Sherlock yelled, slamming into John once more. They found a steady pace that consisted of Sherlock repeatedly slamming into John's prostate and John bucking into Sherlock.

"Sherlock... Oh God!" John yelled.

"C'mon John, let go for me." Sherlock said slowing down and began to stroke John's dick. "I'm almost there to, let's do this together." he said and John shivered.

"Sherlock!" John screamed, cumming onto the silky sheets. There was a flash of white and John went limp, allowing Sherlock to ride out his organism.

Sherlock fell on top of John and for a while it was only them and the sound of their heavy breathing.

Sherlock rolled off of John and crawled onto the pillow, beckoning for John to come lay down with him. John crawled over and nestled his head in Sherlock's chest. Sherlock began petting John's hair in a soothing way.

"Did you know that I love you?" Sherlock asked wiggling closer.

The other man grinned and replied, "Of course. I love you too." John wrapped his legs around Sherlock drawing them even closer.

"John," Sherlock began, his voice suddenly serious, "I know you were devastated when you found out the baby wasn't yours."

John cringed at the mention of his ex-wife, but coaxed Sherlock to continue.

"Well, I was wondering, when we're both settled in, would you like to adopt a child?" Sherlock asked, worried he'd gone to far.

John sighed and smiled, he pulled his head back to look into Sherlock's eyes, "Of course I would." he replied.

Sherlock smiled down at his new husband, this was going to be the best start to a new life that he could have ever hoped for.

 **A/N: First part of the epilogue is done! I hope you enjoyed! Spoiler alert: There is going t be Johnlock babies in the next part! Reviews would be lovely! Thank all of you who have stuck with me and like and follow this story. That honestly means the world to me so thank you so so very much! Ily!**


	6. EPILOGUE PART 2

**A/N: Sadly, this is the end of my story, but I am working on a destiel one now. Thank you to all of my readers, favouriters and followers! I really hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for all the bad chapters (aka the last one). Ilygsm!**

Two years later:

It's been two years since John and Sherlock had said their vows, and since then they have moved out of their small flat into a small house big enough for four people. Tonight was the night of their second anniversary, to celebrate they were going to eat at a fancy restaurant and then come home to watch a movie with the kids. John had already booked the restaurant and he was in the middle of choosing a movie they all could watch.

John's scrolling down the movie channel was interrupted by a light tap on the shoulder. John turned and there stood Jackie, who was covered in paint. There was paint in her hair, on her cheeks and chin and all over her brand new shirt.

John smiled to himself, "Yes, sweetheart?" John questioned pulling Jackie onto his lap, running his fingers through her dark brown hair, trying to get the paint out.

Jackie wiggled herself out of her fathers grip, "I made something for you and Dad, come see!" she squeaked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, just a second." John replied as she ran off.

He sat there for a few minutes before finally deciding on 'Spirit' for the kids and them, and then after they were asleep John would put on 'Weekend' for him and Sherlock.

John turned off the television and walked into the other room to see what Jackie made. Sherlock was already there, Akin and Jackie stood on both sides holding a piece of red construction paper.

"...and that's you and that's me and that's Jackie!" he heard Akin say excitedly.

John walked over to give Sherlock a kiss on the cheek and check out what their kids had made. He placed his lips over Sherlock's warm skin and pulled away making a 'mwah' noise.

"Ewwwwww! No kissing in front of Akin! He's to young!" Jackie made a face.

John laughed and ruffled her hair, "You're not aloud kissing until you're 16, little miss!"

"What? But that's 10 years from now! I can't wait that long to kiss Thomson!" she covered her mouth once she realized she had said a name.

Sherlock jumped in, "Who's Thomson?" he demanded, his voice filled with protectiveness.

John grinned up at his husband. He was worried when they had first adopted Jackie that Sherlock wouldn't be around enough or compassionate enough, but Sherlock had proved John wrong. He was great with kids and made time for work and them, the 'don't let this child touch me', was only an act so he seemed professional. He played with them, drove Jackie to school and babysat Akin when John had to go to work. Now that John had children, he realized he no longer wanted to be in a dangerous line of work and became a therapist. John would never ask Sherlock to leave his work for he knew Sherlock would be devastated.

He felt Akin tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see his son grinning up at him proudly, a picture in his small, chubby hands.

"What's this?" John asked grabbing the corner so he could see it better.

His heart almost melted at the sight of the hard work, creativity and cuteness that was the drawing.

Akin raised his tiny finger to point at a tall, stick man with big hands and big, curly hair, "That daddy, " he said and moved his hand to the smaller stick figure with long hair, "Jackie," he pointed to the smallest form, "me," and last, but not least, he moved his finger to the last figure, "you." he said and hugged John.

John squeezed his son tight, waiting for the other to let go. He always made sure the child let go first, he didn't know how long they needed it. Finally, he let go and ran over to hug Sherlock.

"So do you like it?" Jackie asked, voice filled with self-consciousness.

John leaned down to hug Jackie, "Of course baby, I love it!"

Sherlock turned to John and kissed his forehead, "I love you." he said and wrapped his hand around John's shoulders.

"I love you even more." John whispered, leaning into the touch.

"I love you more than you will ever know."

Jackie and Akin ran over to hug them both. John wrapped one hand around Akin and Sherlock wrapped his other hand around Jackie, drawing them closer.

"I love you!" they chorused.

"And I love you." Sherlock and John chorused.

They all burst out laughing. Their love stretched more than for each other, their love stretched around the world and beyond. They all loved their perfect, apple pie life.

 **A/N: And that's all folks! Thank all of you so so so so very much! Ilysm! Goodbye and thank you! Please favourite for more fanfictions. 3**


End file.
